


and kiss me brother

by wickdlou



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Incest, M/M, Sibling Incest, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 05:07:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4593963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wickdlou/pseuds/wickdlou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall always found himself a bit too fond over his brother but figured it was only temporary and not anything abnormal but takes advantage of an intimate situation to explore his feelings</p><p>Or the one where Niall and Greg shares a photo booth and are happy there are curtains.</p>
            </blockquote>





	and kiss me brother

"Niall hurry up, bus leaves in 15 minutes and we have to meet up Louis" Greg shouts from down the hall

"I'm almost done" Niall responds from the bathroom

They were getting ready for the game, Doncaster Rovers versus Rochdale. It was the semi finals and Niall was really excited to see his bandmate Louis play. It had been a struggle to get here but it's the furthest they've ever come in the competition. Niall had gone all out with clothes, accessories and even face paint, which he was just finishing in the bathroom. He was painting the Doncaster Rovers logo on each of his cheeks and it took some serious concentration but 45 minutes later he was done, just in time to meet up with Louis and catch the bus to have some pre game food. 

It was 4 PM when Niall and Greg left the house and the game was starting at 8.30 so they had plenty of time. Normally they would take the car anywhere but there's usually beer involved in these matches and neither wanted to be designated driver. They hopped on the bus and Louis was already on it. They sat with him and caught up since they hadn't met in a while.

After a bit of arguing about where they should grab dinner they just went with McDonalds. After about 30 minutes of eating it was now 5.30 PM and Louis had to take off to meet with the team for warm ups and tactics. Greg and Niall left with him but jumped off the bus two stops early to grab a beer at a nearby pub. Niall loved sitting down with his brother like this. He often didn't have a lot of time to spend with Greg between shows, rehearsals and everything that comes with being in a worldwide touring band. 

As they were leaving the pub Niall noticed his brother had a bit of foam left on his upper lip form the beer. "Let me get that for ya" He said and wiped it off with his index finger. For some reason Niall felt this weird sensation through his body when he touched Greg's lips but brushed it away and starting walking towards the exit. "Hey wait up I have to pay our check" Greg said interrupting Niall's momentum.

****

The brothers had now arrived at the stadium and were looking for their seats. "A57, over there!" Niall shouted and pointed towards a section

"What seats did we have again?" he followed

"Let me check.... uhm.. twelve and thirteen" Greg replied

They both sat down and checked the clock but it was about 30 minutes until the game started so Niall proposed they would go the photo booth since it's a tradition. In the line to the booth they discussed how they should take the pictures since every time they have a different theme, after realizing that had done almost everything they suggested Niall said "I know one theme we haven't had..love" while blushing. They both laughed it off but when it was their turn they still hadn't come up with anything so they went for it. They were the last in the line so they didn't have to think about hurrying. Niall sat down on the inner stool and Greg on the outer one. They put in the money in the machine and the red button switched to green. Niall reached forward to press the green button to start the camera.

10..9..8.. a timer said.

In the first photo they had their adjacent arms around each other and their other arm on each other head, like brothers often do. In the second one they recreated an old photo of them from when they were little where Greg sort of babies Niall. Before the third one Niall decided they would do a kiss on the cheek but they had both thought they would be the one who's doing the kissing so when the timer went off they turned to face each other and place a kiss on what they thought would be the others cheek but turned out to be the others mouth. They quickly repelled and stared at each other. They felt very weirded out but Niall also felt intrigued for some reason.. without caring for the camera he went in for a second kiss, to his surprise Greg didn't pull back. It was weird but the feeling inside him overwhelmed him and he kept on kissing. In a few seconds the kissing went on to making out. They were both getting very turned on and their senses took over and there was no right and wrong now, they were too horny. Greg started kissing down Niall's neck and throat and Niall leaned his back against the wall, closing his eyes and enjoying. 

In the speakers the announcer confirmed that the game had started but Niall and Greg were too caught up to even hear it. Continuing down from Niall's throat, Greg started to kiss Nialls collarbones while slowly buttoning up Niall's shirt, revealing the very hairy chest. Niall first felt a bit uncomfortable since he usually shaved his chest for activities like these but it looked like Greg enjoyed it as he swept his nose over Niall's chest while deeply inhaling through his nose. Looking up at Niall for a second before finishing the last button on the shirt, throwing it up over the camera. Niall was just about to speek, saying they should stop but he couldnt get a word out as Greg just hushed him, opening up Niall's pants.

"I'm going to take care of you brother, like I always have" Greg said pulling Niall's boxers down, revealing the fully erect, throbbing dick. As Greg started licking the tip, Niall put one hand on Gregs head, brushing his fingers through his hair. He was now struggling holding back his moans as Greg had fully taken Niall's cock in his mouth, deep throating it as his life was dependent on it. Niall could release at any moment now but held back as long as he could to save this moments, he tapped Gregs head and insisted that he should kiss him. Greg pulled Niall's dick out and hopped on Niall's lap, kissing the blonde. Niall could feel the taste of his own cum and it made him even more hornier. As the make out session continued Niall simultaneously unzipped Gregs pants and grabbed a hold of Greg's cock. It was already leaking from just sucking Niall off, he started jerking it off and Greg threw his head back in pleasure, so Niall kissed Greg's throat and earlob, whispering "finish me bro I am so close"

As commanded Greg went down on Niall's dick again, starting off slowly but quickly upping up the tempo, with one hand on his own cock they were both so close on finishing. To send Niall over the edge Greg decided to get a hold of Niall's tight ass and pulling the boxers down slightly, starting to play around Niall's hole really did the job, Niall came really hard, letting out an exhausting moan, shooting his load deep into Gregs mouth. The sensation of Niall's warm manjuice in his mouth sent Greg over the edge, coming all over the floor. 

"Lick it up and give me a kiss.." Niall pointed at the floor "..brother"


End file.
